


Arts and Crafts

by starshipdata



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipdata/pseuds/starshipdata
Summary: Data invites you to work on arts and crafts in his quarters but it turns out that both of you are confused.
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Reader, Data/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Arts and Crafts

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a fun little piece about Data!

You hit the chime on the door of your Lieutenant Commander’s quarters. You had heard that Data was trying his hand at crafting and you’d thought it would be fun to spend your free time with some good old arts and crafts. While you were quiet good at knitting, you and the commander had gotten on the subject of basket making. You had agreed to try out the experience with him. You didn’t get to work with Data very frequently but you were looking forward to a break in your normal schedule. It had been a while since you’d taken any shore leave and you felt as though you’ve gone through all the good holodeck novels. 

You could softly here Data telling the computer ‘Enter’ as the door to his door opened. You walked into his quarters, your basket making materials in hand. 

His room was darker than you were expecting. You thought it must be because he’s an android and didn’t require as much light. As your eyes adjusted you realized that Data wasn’t in his living room. 

“Data?” You called out. 

“In here,” the pleasant voice of the android chirped from the attached room. 

As you entered his bedroom, you were shocked by the sight. Data was laying across his bed, wearing a black v-neck shirt and tight black pants. 

“Hello y/n, are you prepared for our love making session?” Data smiled at you and asked as though it was completely normal. 

“What?!” You were very confused but also not entirely put off by the idea. Data was remarkably handsome and looked so confident on his bed. “I came because we talked about basket-making.” You lifted the supplies in your hand 

Data sat up quickly on the bed. “I see there has been a confusion. I thought you were using the common 19th century euphemism of basket-making to refer to sexual intercourse. I apologize for the confusion.” 

“No Data it’s fine.” You blushed, you were flattered at the idea that Data would have been willing to have sex with you. “I didn’t think you thought of me that way.”

Data stood up from his bed. “I do not wish to make you uncomfortable y/n, however I do think that you would be a very desirable sexual mate. I would also be willing to partake in the crafting events you had planned.” 

“Oh.. I...” you were surprised by his forwardness and his lack of embarrassment. His v-neck exposed his chiselled chest. You had always thought that he looked particularly good leaning back at his position at the helm. 

Data noticed you staring at his physique and tilted his head. “Y/n I have noticed you staring at my exposed skin and I have also observed that your heart rate has become slightly elevated. I shall change into more appropriate attire.” Data began to walk past you towards his wardrobe. 

“No wait,” you stammered but put one hand onto his exposed chest as he got closer. 

Data raised his eyebrows. 

“I am interested.” 

“I see,” Data offered a small smile, “shall we commence?” 

Without answering you closed the distance between you two, placing your lips gently on his. You had to stand on your toes to reach him. His lips were smooth and slightly cold. You kept your hand on his chest and placed your other arm around his neck. 

Data took a moment but he began to gently kiss you back. His lips you bush yours and he would tentatively pull away, as if he were checking to see if you were okay. His arm were gently around your waist, his touch light as a feather. 

His pecks were nice but you wanted more. You began to pull more on his lips, taking them in with each breath. When you found an opening you pushed your lips in between his and sucked his bottom lip in between your lips. Data made a small noise but kept kissing you. Your move seemed to signal to him for more. Data’s arms tighter their grip on your waist and he slowing pushed his tongue into your mouth. Data’s tongue felt perfect with yours and you let out a soft moan. You moved your hand into his hair and used your other hand to stroke around his exposed chest, feeling his silky skin. 

With your bodies still intertwined, Data walked you slowly closer to his bed. You felt the back of your legs hit his bed. Before you could move, Data lifted you up and placed you gently down on his bed. 

“Shall I assist in the removal of your outer garments y/n” you smiled and nodded. Data leaned down over you and undid your uniform top. He undid your front zipper and slid his hands along your arms to remove your sleeves. He stated for a moment at your body before unfastening your pants. He removed those with the same delicacy as your shirt. You reached out to tug on his shirt, encouraging him to remove it. 

He slipped off his shirt and exposed the rest of his chest. His torso was muscular and lean. He didn’t give you much time to admit it as he removed his pants and joined you on the bed. 

Data laid on his side and propped himself up with one arm. “Shall we proceed to the metaphorical next base?” You giggled and wrapped your arms over his neck and pulled him on top of you as your lips found his again. You could tell that Data was propping himself up, hesitant to put his full weight on you. However, Data was less hesitant with his hands; he began to run his hand up and down your side, gliding over your sensitive skin. His hand found its way to your breast and started just by gripping it outside your bra. “May I remove this?” You nodded, arching your back to allow for better access. 

“Remarkable.” Data paused for a moment staring at your breasts. Before you could comment, he returned to your lips as his hands began to play with your breasts. 

He then traced his lips to your jaw and down your neck. He moved slowly, kissing and licking straight down your chest before move towards your nipple. He kept his had on your other tit as he began kissing and licking your nipple. You moaned slightly but his tongue was so gentle it was almost ticklish. 

“Ah Data,” he lifted his mouth away and looked at you, “you can go a bit harder.” 

“Are you certain, I do not wish to harm you.” 

You smiled and brushed your fingers through his hair, “you won’t.” 

Data nodded and resumed his work. He has moved on from small kisses to sucking and taking more of your nipple in his mouth. He used his tongue to flick and play with your nipple. But you still wanted more. “Harder,” you moaned. 

“Hmm I see,” Data’s mannerisms changed, he quickly grabbed your wrists with his hands and pinned them above your head. He lowered down and placed a fierce kiss on your lips, sucking on your bottom lip as he pulled away. “Is this more of the style you would enjoy?”

“Yes Data,” you smiled and tried to push your body more into his with your wrists still pinned. 

“You must inform me if it is too rough.” You nodded. He kissed you again and met your eyes before he traced your neck again. This time he sucked harder and occasionally used his teeth for little nibbles. When he reached your breasts again he didn’t hold back. 

Data bit the soft skin of your breast, leaving marks with his mouth and teeth. You moaned at the small incidents of pain. Data gave each of your breast equal time, rotating between sucking and biting. The sensation was overwhelming, all of his pressure was perfectly calculated. You kept moaning his name. Once he decided that your breast had been throughly teased, he returned his lips to yours. 

“Y/n would you like me to fuck you now?” 

“Yes Data, please Data,” you moaned for him. Data used his hands you open your legs and guide himself into you. You let out a deep moan as he entered. Data seemed to situate himself for a moment before he began thrusting into you. Unlike before, he didn’t need your guidance, he was speeding up perfectly to build up your pleasure. He continued to kiss you, allowing for you to moan directly into his mouth. It felt so good to have him on top of you and inside of you. Your body was pulsing with pleasure as he started to fuck you harder. 

“Y/n,” data breathed into your neck, “it appears that you are going to orgasm soon, would you like me to join you?” 

“Oh yes Data” you moaned.

Data braced himself more into the headboard and began to push himself deeper into you. You cried out for him, moaning and gasping at his movements. Your whole body began to tighten and as you reached the peak of your orgasm you felt Data realise his synthetic liquid into you. 

Data slowed down and removed himself from you. You didn’t know Data could cum but you felt closer to him because of it. You liked having him in you. Data laid down on the bed next to you and pulled you onto his chest. 

“Thank you for that experience y/n.” You nuzzled into his chest. “However, I know that human females have the ability to orgasm in succession. So please let me know...” Data paused and smirked, “if you would like to work on some more arts and crafts.” 

You smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
